1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding wheel, and more particularly to an abrasive mesh for a powered grinding wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grinding wheel may find its use in many different applications, and it performs grinding by use of an abrasive mesh. Referring to FIG. 1, an abrasive mesh 10 commonly comprises a mesh cloth 11 coated with emery 12 which is prone to dropping off as the grinding operation is performed. The problem is that the mesh cloth 11 will become loose after losing the emery 12 since the mesh cloth 11 of the abrasive mesh 10 is made by plain weaving, namely, by interlacing a plurality of weft and warp threads 111, 112, so that after the emery 12 on an outer surface of the mesh cloth 11 drops off, the structure of the mesh cloth will become loose due to lack of the adhesion of the emery 12, and consequently the mesh cloth 11 is prone to breaking, greatly shortening its service life.
Hence, further referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, another conventional abrasive mesh 20 has a mesh cloth 21 made by weaving plural twisted warp threads 211 with plural single weft threads 212 in a staggered manner. The twisted warp threads 211 are formed by twisting of a thread. When the twisted warp threads 211 are staggered with the single weft threads 212, the single weft threads 212 will be inserted through the twisted warp threads 211 to connect the twisted warp threads 211 so as to form a durable structure for the mesh cloth 21. However, after the mesh cloth 21 is coated with emery 22, since the single weft threads 212 are inserted through the twisted warp threads 211 to cause bulges on the twisted warp threads 211, which will cause the surface of the abrasive mesh 20 to be rough and uneven. When grinding, the rough abrasive mesh 20 is prone to scratching the workpiece, so that the abrasive mesh 20 cannot be applied to grind the workpiece requiring high surface grinding fineness.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.